guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guide to farming Sskai's Sword
Don't expect to get it dropped if you take henchmen. This info belongs on Sskai's page imo — Skuld 07:22, 6 June 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, if you need Henchmen, then this isn't much of a guide. Might as well fight your way there too. :) --Karlos 08:36, 6 June 2006 (CDT) ::This raises a much larger issue: Are green items less likely to drop per player if you have henchmen than without? (Obviously, if it "drops" for a henchman, you never see it because they "auto-pickup" their loot). --Bishop (rap| ) 08:44, 6 June 2006 (CDT) :::There is this "myth" (in my opinion) among players that henchies make your drops worse. I don't subscribe to it personally. Having played with henchies a bazillion times and with players a gazillion times, I have noticed no difference. Until someone produces a solid study that shows this reduction in the quality of drops, I will not buy it. Personally, I got 3 greens from bosses while exploring Cantha with henchies. --Karlos 09:03, 6 June 2006 (CDT) ::::As far as I know henchmen are treated just like humans regarding drops. In a party of 8 your chance for a drop is 1/8, regardless if the other 7 players are humans or henchmen. This is what I read, and this is what my own impression confirms. I didn't take precise "measurements" though. -- 09:07, 6 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Ok, you both guess the same as me then (that there's no difference). Thanks. Oh, btw, I hate you for that Karlos, I've gotten exactly 0 since the stupid non-max green on the noob island; and I've henched a lot. --Bishop (rap| ) 09:53, 6 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::I say unless its a solo farming guide, its not much of a guide. Anyone can farm anything with henchmen (Exception being Elite Missions and the like). Henchmen do have the same % when it comes to drops. The less amount in your party, the more chance you have to get items. This has not been tested, but an educated observationI have also received greens with a full hench party and also have not received greens when farming solo. First, the boss has to drop the green, which is a percentage. Then beat the percentage that figures out who in your party will recieve the green. ::::::My experience and suggestion, if you wish to farm solo, is to study the monsters in the area, their skills, their movement patterns, and comform your skills to combat theirs. Hint: a 55 Me/Mo works good against Jade Brotherhood. And a well suited W/Me works against the Am Fah. --Gares Redstorm 09:55, 6 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::Well - I don't even fight the Spawns and Sskai's escort. There is a small passage between the krakens and the outcasts where you can sneak through. Kill the single spawn ahead (northeast), head north to get behind the hill west of Sskai and pull HIM, when he leaves his escort. Fight him on the seabed far away from the other naga. Could take a few moments, but this way you only have to fight him and a single spawn. I agree with what Gares said already. Why make a "guide" to killing Sskai with henchmen, especially when you can solo him? At best, something like this deserves a solo build page. Whether or not we have one (I didn't check), I'd say delete this. --68.142.14.40 10:42, 24 June 2006 (CDT) :I also concur. I have heard that people have had some luck in solo farming this with a Grenth's Balance Warrior build. Personally, I got my Sskai's Sword with a two-man team (Monk and Warrior). Another little detail to add (if we keep it) is that you can see what sword Sskai is holding, and if he is not holding the distinctive black blade, simply zone out and try again. --Spot 08:42, 28 June 2006 (CDT) ::I propose, instead of deleting the article we change it to include both a way to farm it solo and a way to farm it with a two man team. --Draygo Korvan (Yap) 08:55, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :::It's been my experience farming bosses in Factions that it doesn't matter if they are holding the unique weapon or not. I've had Rajazan's Fervor drop while Rajazan was holding a Wicked Blade. Had Milthuran's Staff drop while Milthuran was holding a sword. Unless it lessens the percentage of the drop, which that seems near impossible to test. I think that is just a rumor going around, to be honest. :::And yeah, the generic W/N Grenth's Balance build works great against Ssaki as with most warrior and assassin bosses (and some necromancer bosses). Most of my guildies now have the Sskai's Sword because a couple of us used that build. -Gares 09:06, 28 June 2006 (CDT) I'd suggest deleting, or at least rewriting this guide. It's very easy to just 2-man or even solo Sskai, rather than having to fight him in a group with 7 henchies. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:26, 21 July 2006 (CDT) HENCH ARENT NEEDED!!! CHECK THE BUILDS FOR REFERENCE!!! NO NEED FOR THIS PAGE!!! DELETE IT!—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 83.146.34.222 (talk • ) 17:15, 25 July 2006 (CDT). :if you think it should be deleted, slap on a delete tag. no need to come in here with caps and stuff... (talk) 17:20, 25 July 2006 (CDT) case for delete couple of points twords delete: # "Any build works, so long as you can kill quickly." i think were done here, don't you? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:38, 7 August 2006 (CDT) Agree with deletion — Skuld 07:07, 8 August 2006 (CDT) :This guide is junk, there's an actual, working solo guide under Sskai's Sword Farmer. -- Bishop rap| ] 07:08, 8 August 2006 (CDT)